The present invention relates to a pinanol and more particularly to its use in a disinfectant composition.
Heretofore, the terpene alcohol pinanol has been used predominantly as an intermediate in synthesis of terpene chemicals and sparingly as a final product. For example, it is well known that linalool (an especially valuable essence for perfumes) can be synthesized using 2-pinanol as an intermediate during the synthesis (eg. British Patent No. 953,500). Typically the 2-pinanol itself is derived by catalytically hydrogenating pinane hydroperoxide with a nickel chrome catalyst (Russian Patent No. 340,648), by oxidizing pinane with a base such as sodium hydroxide (U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,542), or by various other techniques well known in the art.
It now has been discovered that a highly effective disinfectant composition can be made from pinanol.